The Wizarding World - The 75th Hunger Games
by hermionewisdom
Summary: Hogwarts has its 75th Hunger Games... in which the victors of the past 24 Hunger Games will fight to the death until one victor remains. See who wins in this story... Note: Written in Hermione's Point of View
1. Introduction

Name: Hermione Granger

School: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Year: 4th year

Age: 15 years

House: Gryffindor

Status: Tribute in Panem

List of Tributes:

District 1: Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson

District 2: Tom Riddle and Millicent Bulstrode

District 3: Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley

District 4: Katie Bell and Dean Thomas

District 5: Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley

District 6: Seamus Finnigan and Cho Chang

District 7: Fred Weasley and Angelina Johnson

District 8: Neville Longbottom and Romilda Vane

District 9: James Potter and Lily Potter

District 10: Colin Creevey and Alicia Spinnet

District 11: Cormac McLaggen and Parvati Patil

District 12: Oliver Wood and Fay Dunbar (she is a Gryffindor in the books)


	2. Chapter 1: The Third Quarter Quell

**Disclaimer: I do not own both the Hunger Games and Harry Potter ideas, books, and movies.**

As a reminder, I will provide a list of all the tributes every time I add a new chapter, despite any circumstances that may occur.

District 1: Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson

District 2: Tom Riddle and Millicent Bulstrode

District 3: Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley

District 4: Katie Bell and Dean Thomas

District 5: Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley

District 6: Seamus Finnigan and Cho Chang

District 7: Fred Weasley and Angelina Johnson

District 8: Neville Longbottom and Romilda Vane

District 9: James Potter and Lily Potter

District 10: Colin Creevey and Alicia Spinnet

District 11: Cormac McLaggen and Parvati Patil

District 12: Oliver Wood and Fay Dunbar

I sat down on the luxurious couch next to Ron and Harry. Even though Harry was in a different district than Ron and I, we were friends and were nicknamed the trio. We were all victors of the Hunger Games.

The Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, spoke on the screen. "Now, we celebrate the Wizarding World's third Quarter Quell!" There was applause. He held up a piece of paper with the Panem symbol on the back.

"To celebrate the 75th Hunger Games, the last 24 victors of the Hunger Games shall be the tributes of this year's Games." Of course! It fell right in place. In coincidence, two people from each district had won in the last 24 Games. The shock then settled on my nerves. I was a victor.

"No!" Ron yelled, and punched the screen, shattering it to pieces. He stomped outside. Harry looked at me. I ran after Ron, and after catching up, I hugged him. We had been friends for the past four years. I wouldn't let that go.

"We can practice," I told Ron. "Harry, you, and I. I have an idea." I sat on a bench, so curious as he was, as I had intended, he sat next to me. "I will teach you all the spells I know, and we should practice them. Harry should teach us some techniques from his experience, but we should also practice combating with weapons, in case we are Disarmed."

I caught a glimpse of Harry in the distance. "Come on," I told Ron, and took off after Harry. "What are you doing, Harry?"

"Just walking, Hermione," Harry replied.

"We'll train, Harry. We can-"

"NO!" I jumped, and so did Ron. "NEVER!" he roared. "There's no way all three of us can make it out of the arena alive."

"Harry," I said softly. "I know how devastated you are. Lord Voldemort must fight you. We would risk our lives for you."

"No! You can't!" he said, in a defeated whisper, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"You're the only one destined to stop him. I can't defeat him. Ron can't defeat him. Ginny can't defeat him. But you can," I told him. Harry wrapped Ron and I in a bear hug.

"Blimey! Oi!" Ron said, disturbed. "We're in the middle of a serious situation here! Oi!"

I laughed, and then I explained to Harry what I had explained to Ron. "I know a place where we can practice," Harry said, and walked towards Hogwarts Castle once more. I caught sight of Draco Malfoy with Pansy Parkinson, who gave me a look that said clearly, _We are Careers. We will kill you, Mudblood, in the arena._

We then arrived at one of Hogwarts's hallways, and Harry muttered something while walking back and forth. A room appeared in front of us. "Ready, guys?" I said.

I told Harry, "I challenge you to a duel." His eyes glinted.

"Challenge accepted," he responded.

"Blimey, so interesting," Ron said sarcastically. "3, 2, 1."

As Harry cast _Stupefy_ , I cast _Protego_ , which bounced the spell back to him, who also cast _Protego_. I moved to the side, and then cast _Expelliarmus_. Harry didn't cast _Protego_ in time, making me win the duel.

"Are you kidding, Harry? Is that all you can do?" I told him. "You've got to improve." I handed his wand back, then turned to Ron. "Your turn."

He nervously stepped near me in dueling position, so I cast _Expelliarmus_ , and because of Ron's shield spell and mine, it went back and forth. I moved out of the range of the spell, and then cast _Stupefy_. He was thrust back. Such a shame.

I then gave them a list of spells for homework, and then went back to the girls' dormitories. Lord Voldemort was in the Hunger Games, I realized. He'll kill us all.

The next day, I saw that they had done all their homework, which impressed me. Their spells were not bad. Every day until they took us away at the Ceremony, they were improving more and more, until I couldn't teach them anymore and a duel with them would take forever. On the day before the Ceremony, I started panicking. Did I train Harry and Ron enough? Am I advanced enough to take on this challenge again? Are Harry, Ron, and I going to get killed? Ginny ran up to me, tears cascading down her face. "Can we be allies?" she asked me.

"Sure," I told her.

"Thank you," she replied, and then the poor girl rushed out. I shook my head. I lay on my bed, butterflies in my stomach for tomorrow. What will happen? Will Tom Riddle kill us all?


End file.
